Kabuto Harry Potter
by IdreamAway
Summary: Harry lost his memories as Harry Potter and his name went unknown until Orochimaru came by and took him under his wing. Being named Kabuto, his memories came back as he left Kabuto 'to die' as he tries to go back to his world. HPxNaruto Discontinued, it may be possibly rewritten soon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own...

Summary: Harry lost his memories as Harry Potter and his name went unknown until Orochimaru comes by and took him under his wing. Being named Kabuto, his memories came back as he left Kabuto 'to die' and his goal now was find a way back to his world. And he will face obstacles and others..

He woke up, finding himself being lying on the ground.

"I don't seem to remember... I only remember my parents getting murdered..." The teenager said to himself, sitting against the alley wall as he closed his eyes behind his eyeglasses. The teenager looked at the people, they were so different to him. He could see that he has silver hair by looking the reflection on the small pond beside him. His face so different...

'So disturbing, why do I feel this is not same?' He thought, sighing.

Suddenly, the snake-like face appeared in front of him. He was wearing green vest, wearing the headband on as he looked at the teenager.

"Hey, boy... You do sure have potential to have ninja. Would you like me to train you?" The man asked, his voice sounded like snake voice somehow. Oddly familiar to him, he found it disturbing but he ignored it.

"Yes... Mister...?" The teenager asked, frowning. This guy was giving him creeps but the offer was good.

"Call me Orochimaru... You have a name?" The man asked him. 'Now, that guy is Orochimaru then.' The boy thought, wondering what the heck is that training.

"No sir..."

"Then, you should be called Kabuto." After that, Orochimaru told him to follow him as they went through the sailings of the crowds.

--X Years passed by... Orochimaru taught Kabuto many things and told him to be medic-nin for him. As he did, he went to study medic and learned quickly as the genius could, he also experimented with his techniques. The memories appearing in Kabuto's head and they were too familiar to him. He knew he had scar on his forehead but it was hidden by the genjustu that Orochimaru taught him. Kabuto served Orochimaru and yet obeyed him, getting no curse seal. He only had a friend which the snake from the contract, he only can talk like himself not like the medic-nin pawn Orochimaru expected him to be.

"Agh, I wonder sometimes I'm crazy or not... I've killed so plenty and enjoyed..." Kabuto sighed, his eyes cold as he spoke quietly with the snake.

"I know, I'm concerned about that you might turn out to be cold hearted killer," The snake hissed in its language that Kabuto only could understand.

Kabuto summoned that black snake after signing the snake contract, it greeted him and Kabuto accidentally greeted back in its language, making the snake surprised and it asked him plenty of questions but Kabuto told him his memories were lost, the snake got its answer and understood why before Kabuto quickly dispelled when Orochimaru came, bringing out the personality which Orochimaru knew.

"Someday, I'll leave this Sound Viillage, it's starting to irritate me... and slowly taking my sanity away." Kabuto said, frowning as he remembered his other side. A man who liked experimenting on the innocent people and served Orochimaru.

"You can play dead when the battle comes, ya know?" Seth said, giving him an idea. "You're very skilled at medic stuff!"

"Hmm, you're right... Something inside me... Rising and resurfacing. It's so close even I can't lay my finger on it." Kabuto said, closing his cold black eyes.

"I guess you'll be closer soon, it'll take time." Seth commented, looking at Kabuto. And then, the snake dispelled when Orochimaru came and demanded the work when Kabuto stood and acted as if he accepted that with his whole act.

Whenever he looked at the mirror, there was a raven haired guy with emerald eyes himself. The emerald eyes glared at Kabuto as if he accused that Kabuto had done wrong doings in his life as Kabuto. It made him puzzled and felt very guilty in his life.

So much for him to look back at his past... He even thought to cut his hands off so that he won't try it again but Orochimaru might give him a cursed seal.

Few months... when Orochimaru's arms got off, Kabuto pretended to look worried for his master. Forunately for him, Orochimaru was only ranting about his arms being off by old crazy man not noticing the fake mask on his servant. Kabuto was trained to keep his emotions.

"AGHH!" The silver haired guy yelled in pain when he was hit in stomach by Rasengean, his hand using Chakra scaplel and he nearly touched the blonde's chest.

Inside Kabuto's mind, he felt more guiltier and told himself it was self-defense many times but other part of him was enjoying it. Now, the fight went on...

'Heheh, this is fun!' The thought yelled in sadistic voice in Kabuto's head. Kabuto knew and he would try to destroy the side of him as Kabuto.

Many months passed by...

"AGH!!" Orochimaru screamed, losing his useful servant and he was angry with Jiraiya. "Fine, Kabuto, you're useless after all... Kuku, good bye, Jiraiya! Good thing he's dead, he won't tell you!"

The snake guy fled, making Jiraiya chase after him as he cursed under his breath as he left Kabuto.

'At last... Worse than Voldemort...' Harry thought, mentally growling and congratulating himself at same time when he was lying in his own blood. It hurt like hell but he could heal himself whenever he wanted to. 'I wonder often how did snake face lose his mind, unlike Voldie..'

He put his hands on the bloody ground, supporting himself as he sat on the ground. He begun to heal his chest with his glowing hands, feeling so weak as he focused on himself.

'I'd like to change back... to my own original self...' Harry opened his eyes, now astonishingly emerald eyes as his hair was changed into black like Uchiha's but there was few streaks with silver. His hair went short, not necessary to cut his long hair off.

"Aghh... This is so hard battle... Only if I can use my own spells..." Harry muttered as he stood up, not feeling weak after being healed. "I need to change my outfit... (sighs) So, where will I go?"

To Konoha, he thought but it was risky for him to go here with the bloody outfit and all. He sensed the chakra coming nearby, it was Jiraiya.

"Damn, didn't know that... I gotta disappear!" Harry hissed, quickly disappearing with swirl of leaves.

"Come on, think of it... Why did Orochimaru name me 'Kabuto' after pokemon?!" Harry realized his other name as his eyes went big like WTF as he disappeared from the view.

--

"Aghh... I lost my useful servant!" Orochimaru hissed, angrily as he stomped on the ground. Sasuke was training and looked at him, "So, he died?"

"Yesss, he DIED!" Orochimaru screamed, trying to calm himself down. And he got other idea, making him remember where he could find very exprienced medic-nin. 'It'll be okay... Hmm...' He smirked. Sasuke continued training.

--

"Oh... Jiraiya told me that Kabuto's dead but he ran away, he could've healed himself... No, he was really seriously injured by Jiraiya." Tsunade said, frowning as she put the report on the table. It was giving her uneasy feeling but she ignored it, getting the sake to drink.

--

Few months later--

Harry tried to find way to go back to his own world but it took him very long time, yet he didn't find a way. So, he took a break when he went to Konoha to check out on people whom Harry as Kabuto before. He hoped nobody would realize him as Kabuto as he stopped when the two guards beckoned him to stop.

"Your I.D?" The guard asked, suspicious.

"There." Harry picked his (fake) Id from his pocket and showed it to the guards. The guards nodded, allowing him to enter.

Maybe he would try to find the forbidden scroll there, he had been in Konoha before in past with Orochimaru.

"My journey begins there..."

Enter Konoha, the journey begins!

--

What do you think? :) I guess this story won't make sense... if it doesn't, so this'll be oneshot. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own but my own plot!

Author's note/rants xD

When I received the wonderful reviews alerts in my email inbox, I was like OMG!! thanks for reviewing! Gosh, 4 reviews!! :D luv you guys!! :D Thank you very much!!

I decided to update early.

This will not be oneshot anymore, I will try my best to finish this whole story.

(to annon () ) yep, I know that I'll get beta.

Read on, readers! :)

-- St. Mungo... 7:00 P.M

There were some people inside the room, surrounding the motionless Harry Potter boy lying on the hospital bed. The Weasleys were shocked and sad; Few people were crying: Hagrid, Mrs. Weasley and two girls. Ron was very shocked that his best friend was now in coma. Dumbledore was sighing sadly and looking more older than he was.

Remus closed his eyes, wondering what Sirius react. More likely Sirius was going to explode if Remus delivered that bad news to Sirius.

"What happened to Harry?" Remus asked, worried when the Healer came to check on Harry.

"We don't know what happened to him but he seemed to be in coma," The Healer said, shaking her head as she checked the lying, motionless Harry's body on the bed. The Weasleys were worried sick about Harry and also Hermione was crying her eyes out.

"Is there a cure?" Dumbledore asked before anyone could ask.

The Healer frowned as she checked Harry again and sighed, to everyone's despair. "No, there is no cure. I think this Potter won't waking up soon. Only we can hope is this boy wakes up by himself..."

With that, she shook her head as she left the room to do her duties.

--

The weather was fine, it was early afternoon. The windy was still same as before.

Harry was walking his own way and stopped when he saw the familiar people. He could see Naruto and others, the feeling inside him... The homesickness but he ignored it. He saw Tsunade was chatting with them.

'Should I go to get the scrolls?' Harry thought, frowning as the clone appeared beside him. The clone was looking very different than Harry. He was wearing the different color in his clothings and he was wearing the mask on.

'At your service, sir! What task are you going to give me? Oh, sure!' The clone said in their mental link, understanding the task which the boss gave him. The clone disappeared, leaving Harry.

Harry's stomach growled, he wondered if there was any resturant nearby. 'The ramen stand... sure, I hadn't tasted this yet.' He went inside and sat on the stool.

"Ah, young man, what do you want to order?" The old chef asked, cooking the noodles while Ayame served the ramen to other customer.

"Uh.. Miso ramen?" Harry said, remembering when Naruto yelled that name of ramen many times.

Harry clone knocked Shizune out and he failed to drug the running Tonton to sleep. The sweat drop appeared behind his head and the clone shook his head, he opened the room which it has plenty of scrolls.

'There... Boss'll find a way to return!' The clone smirked as he looked over the scrolls and he found it, a Forbidden Scroll. He got it and opened, reading the scroll.

'Kage no Bunshin... Ah, Fuujinstu? Hmm...' The clone read it down slowly as it absorbed the information clearly.

Harry didn't notice the pig fly and landed, running to others. 2 minutes later, he was still eating and slurping the noodles as he enjoyed the taste of ramen when he didn't again notice Tsunade and others going back to Hokage tower.

'Done, I need to get this scroll back to correct position so that it won't make others suspicious.' The clone thought, using Boss' knowledge as he put the Forbidden scroll back to where it stood among other scrolls.

The clone poofed in puff of smoke before 5 seconds when the guard opened to door, noticing there was no problem in there.

-- 11:44 P.M Riddle's Manor...

"Potter seemed to be in coma, hm?" Voldemort smirked as he sat on his throne, petting his own snake.

"Yes, My Lord. He is unable to wake up, he is held in the St. Mungo." The Death Eater answered.

"Very well, we'll raid that hospital... Finally, I got my hands on Potter..." Voldemort hissed, laughing coldly as the laughter echoed in the manor.

Little did he know... he was wrong when the Order of Phoenix decided to transfer Harry Potter's body to Grimmauld Place.

-- Back to Harry... --X

"Gee, I only found S-rank techniques... Okay, there's my pay." Harry said, putting his money on the table. "Don't give me changes... It'll be free for the blonde boy." He didn't notice the confused looks of chef and Ayame's when he muttered about S-rank techniques.

"You know Naruto?" Ayame asked, looking surprised as Harry smiled.

"Haha, maybe. Okay, see ya." Harry waved goodbye to them as he left to see his hidden apartment which Orochimaru gave him before. He opened the door with his key and the door creaked.

It was very dusty room and it made Harry sneeze, sighing.

"Riight, I'll just do spell, then done." Harry said, snickering as he used the spell to clean the room up, thanks to Hermione who told Harry about that. Otherwise, he would've used plenty of clones to clean this place up... it was too troublesome for him to do jutsus himself.

Harry went upstairs to enter his bedroom. It was still same, he never bothered to change the color and stuff in his old apartment. Desk, chairs and stuff were still in their position since he went in.

He put his cloak and backpack on the bed, getting the notebook from the backpack. He sat down on the chair and putting the notebook on the desk.

'There's a spell on it, it will not show what I've written to everyone except me... Useful spell.' Harry begun to add the jutsus which he found in the Forbidden Scroll in the jutsus section of the notebook. 'I would try it now but it'll make ninjas suspicious. Not in this Leaf.'

'Hiraishin no Jutsu...?' Harry frowned when he closed his eyes, seeing the title and its information was uncompleted.

'Eh, why not trying that one? You can finish that up if you like, it would take few months to do it...' The tempting voice said in Harry's mind. 'You can boast that you can do it!'

'No, I prefer my own style... Not that flashy and stuff.' Harry argued back, angrily. He didn't expect that his other side appear again in his mind since 'Kabuto' was killed.

'No, I thought you'd be stronger-'

'SHUT UP, I'm not like Orochimaru bastard and power hungry people!' Harry clenched his pen angrily, nearly radiating his own true chakra off. His chakra was mixed with his magic aura and chakra.

_Harry knew it would make Orochimaru interested in him by using the techniques easily. He tried his best to pretend that he tried to perfec' using techniques which the snake freak gave him to finish. 'Failing' many times, it gave him big knowledge about the chakra and he knew he could finish them due to his mysterious chakra as he finished at the end. Forunately for him, Orochimaru didn't look interested in 'Kabuto' not like he was interested in Sharingan eyes. But then there was a side effect... A other devil voice appeared in his mind, trying to get Harry to be corrupted.  
_

He was relieved that annoying voice didn't talk back, he continued to write the justus down. Few hours passed by, Harry stopped writing the notes in his notebook and closed it. After taking a quick bath, he wore his fresh clothes on. He has a sleeveless jacket on, wearing the black t-shirt (inside the jacket) with collar on. He had black pants and the boots on. He chose to change his sandals to boots since he ran away from Sound Village, wondering why the people would wear that sandals. Of course, anyone can step on the foot of ninja and cause distraction or unnoticing ninja pain easily.

He stopped near the Hokage Tower and he asked the guard where the Hokage is. The guard replied that Tsunade was in Hokage's room, Harry thanked him and he quickly went to Hokage's room.

Knocking on the door, he heard the response and entering the room.

--

Tsunade left Sakura and others to check on Shizune who just woke up in Hokage's room. "What happened to you, Shizune?"

"Huh? I guess I was just knocked out.." Shizune rubbed her eyes as she yawned and realized her teacher was in the room who was staring at her, frowning. The pig got in her arms, surprising her.

"What do you mean, knocked out?" Tsunade asked, sharply as she sat down on her own chair. Shizune tried to remember what happened while ago.

The hooded guy was in front of her, nearly giving her heart attack as the guy knocked him out by poking the certain vital point. But she found herself sitting on the chair, lying on the table. Probably it was just a dream.

"I think it's just a dream..." Shizune replied, shaking her head but the pig oinked.

"Tonton just came to me while ago...- (knock knock) Enter." Tsunade said, seeing the raven haired guy entering and he might be mistaken for being Uchiha if it weren't for the silver streaks and emerald eyes.

She got a feeling that she met him before and couldn't lay finger on it.

...Harry finally saw them again. The Sannin would've killed him in one shot if it weren't for his healing ability. And the woman with pig was standing there too.

Wondering if he could ask them to let him being shinobi there (for a while, in Harry's part.) and he decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Potter Harry. I would like to ask if I could be shinobi of Konoha, Hokage-sama."

'I feel like I was there to finish stupid exam.. Here goes nothing...' He waited for the response.

--

Orochimaru was smirking when he saw Sasuke training again, he felt the urge to do his own jutsu to Sasuke in order to steal his eyes but he forced himself to wait. He would be waiting until Sasuke got himself to maximum. The figure who was standing beside him, he exactly looked like Kabuto.

--

Well... what do you think? :) Suggestions are appreciated greatly. I apologize about my grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note : I apologize for my very very late update due to writer's block, other big projects in high school and under strict rules of my parents. However, I will try to update not so long time such like this I did about this as soon as the sneaky plot bunnies don't get away from my grasp.

To reviewers – Sorry if it took ages to update this! But I'd like to thank ya. ^^

Lord Magis – Got PMs, and thank you for getting me back to fanfiction! (haha, sorry for not replying back ^^)

It made me realize that many people are interested about my story and waiting for this long long time indeed. I apologize again to you, reader, for making you waiting for such long time.

Here we go!

-------

"Alright, Shizune, bring Potter to Ibiki Morino to make sure that he is not spy," Tsunade ordered.

Harry frowned and nodded as he followed Shizune. He could feel the eyes boring into his back before he exited the door.

Tsunade sighed, glaring at the papers on her table.

"Well- Huh, no, it's not him," Shizune said to Tonton who oinked something about Harry. "Now, be quiet, Tonton!"

They didn't talk much after that. Tonton was getting uncomfortable slowly as they walked to the Interrogation Department.

"Well, what brings you here to this department?" The voice belonged to Ibiki asked. Harry noticed that he still wore same clothes from the past except his face looked bit old.

Shizune told Ibiki about Hokage's orders. Then Ibiki's lips turned into grin, Harry noticed of it and felt bit uncomfortable. He knew that Ibiki does have complete knowledge, was known for bringing the enemies into great suffering without using physical attacks.

"So, let's get inside and we'll start," Ibiki beckoned Harry to follow, they went to the empty room as Shizune was left outside to watch through two way mirror.

Harry sat on the chair and stared at Ibiki who sat on chair in opposite, facing him.

"Now, what's your name?"

"Potter, Harry."

"How old are you?"

"22."

"Right, about where do you come from?"

"Tanzaku."

Ibiki thrown the questions at Harry who answered them normally as 'truthfully' but in truth, Harry did leave some half lies and full lies.

'Hmm, this is something bugs me about this shady guy,' Ibiki frowned. 'Let's see, this Potter was born in Tanzaku, a little village. His parents were killed, his distant relative brought him up and they went around a lot so it makes no wonder that Potter did learn other techniques. He's also mercenary and earns money but he seems to be targeted by other yakuza gangs, I heard, he did kill them.. He seems like good guy but I couldn't trust him. He answered my questions as normally the truthful person would do but still...'

"Do you have other bonds to any countries?"

'Severed and forgotten.' "None, sir." Harry answered.

"What brings you here to be Konoha ninja?" Ibiki finally asked.

"Konoha ninja sounds better enough than being mercenary on the run from other enemies. And, not to mention that I'd like to pay some people in return."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"… So, Potter seems to be fit enough to be ninja. And he doesn't have any ties with other countries, Hokage-sama," Ibiki said, passing his report to Tsunade.

Tsunade read the file of Harry, nodding her approval. "What do you think about his rank in ninja?"

"He would be at least ANBU or Special Jounin," Ibiki paused, seeing Tsunade waiting for him to continue, "because I heard this taboo rumor from crime world says guy was being chased by yakuza groups but he eventually killed them all with ease. Not to mention that some disappearances of few lords of gangs."

"So it makes that guy's familiar…" Tsunade muttered but she felt there was more to this eye. She opened this file of Potter, stamping her approval of letting him be Konoha ninja. "I'm sure he can be ANBU but, tell the captain to determine his skills but…keep eye on that Potter and also warn the captain of ANBU keep eye on him too."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Ibiki got the folder back and bowed before leaving the room.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Harry was being accepted officially as Konoha ninja by Tsunade before he thanked them formally for letting him be Leaf ninja.

"So, we'll determine your skills." Yamato who was waring white cloak said, staring at Harry. He was wearing the mask, cloak and hood. "Let's do it now… Taijustu"

Yamato charged at Harry with kunai, slashed his kunai horizontally at his neck but Harry evaded under that attack, quickly threw the shurikens at him in stomach as Yamato got near and poofed into log.

Harry looked around, observing this field quickly with his keen eyes and he saw Yamato looked like he fell out of the sky but he was aiming to slash his sword down at Harry in half.

Harry had to get away quickly before Yamato slammed his sword into nothing but ground, moving his head up quickly as Yamato's eyes widened when Harry punched his stomach.

'Not so strong but better at accuracy and fast speed.' He thought, letting him being hit by Harry. And he jumped back, using the bunshin clone.

The bunshin clone appeared, Harry pretended to be tense. The two copies of Yamato ran against at him, Harry punched and kicked the two clones but they did disappear into smoke.

Yamato appeared behind him, quickly grabbed at Harry's head but he turned his head quickly, his body turned around flexibly and gracefully as he palm-punched at Yamato's chest with his chakra bursting out forcefully, sending Yamato flying away.

He quickly recovered as he landed, he expected Harry to smirk like other ninjas would do but he didn't, yet Harry stood and waiting.

"Very good, you seem to have great flexibly and reflexes." Yamato said, thinking. 'This kid's aimed for speed and accuracy.' "Now, next, Genjustu."

He performed the hand seals. Harry looked around this field, he was in same place but then he found himself feeling constricted by something so tightly that he couldn't even breathe and he quickly cancelled the illusion with forcefully yell, "kai!"

The illusion disappeared. Harry took deep breath and getting his heartbeat back to normal.

He saw Yamato stood in same place where he stood. "Next, Ninjustu!" He quickly used hand seals and slammed his hands to ground.

Harry felt the land quake; he saw the big square roots burst out of the ground, aiming at him.

Just what he expected this survivor from failed experiment of Orochimaru.

"Katon Endan!" (Fireball!) He quickly did handseals and blew the fireballs at the roots, burning them easily.

Harry didn't see Yamato's attack coming, the wood hammer nearly knocked his chest off and sent him crashing against the tree.

"Ouch," Harry muttered, his eyes widened at another incoming attack. "Doton Doryuu Heki!" He slammed his hands as he crouched, the earth wall emerged from ground, blocking the wood spear, breaking it.

'_Come on, why not use over killing powers? It will end this such annoying match already!'_ The voice in his head muttered, angrily yet tempting Harry at same time.

_No thanks, just shut the hell up! _Harry snarled mentally back at him, as he nearly got hit in stomach by the wood hammer again as he fell on the ground.

_Fine, I will not stop until I get what is MINE! _The voice echoed, angrily before it could rant on, Harry quickly blocked him and ignored.

Harry healed his injured stomach, feeling better and he felt his chakra being drained.

He ran fast at Yamato in high speed, aiming his tag explosion kunai at Yamato.

'Damn!' Yamato thought, as he controlled another roots as the bigger roots jumped again and tried to constrict Harry but Harry jumped away, his eyes on Yamato's crouching form.

Then Harry was finally caught by the roots, the roots became dome and Yamato stood but cautious.

"You can't get out of that hard dome, which made by strong woods." Yamato said. "Give up already?"

BOOM! There was explosion, burning the dome down as Yamato shielded his eyes. 'Did he do suicide?'

"There you are," Harry said, pointing his kunai at Yamato who just opened his eyes.

"Impressive but how did you do that?" Yamato asked.

"Before your technique caught me, I used bunshin and I went hiding nearest shrub at same time the dome is formed," Harry explained. "I used the exploding tag," He patted his pouch, he was panting heavily.

"Very impressive, you're good to be in ANBU." Yamato nodded, also feeling tired as well. "Congratulations. I'll report to Hokage-sama. Take your rest."

Harry thanked him formally and the captain nodded his head, using Shunshin.

He took the chakra recovery pill, gulping it whole as he felt his chakra increased back to max.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Few months later...

Harry was very careful. He had done his missions solo and with his team mates, right now he was waiting in the empty headquarter due to the other members were patrolling around silently in the shadows in Konoha. His skills were almost young Kakashi's skills but Harry did have his own weaknesses.

One mission got Harry nearly killed because of his carelessness and overconfidence, the wounded enemy exploded due to activating the tag explosion on himself when Harry didn't notice.

At first, the other members thought Harry was anti-social but they found out that he wasn't. He seldom was seen talking with others about other things. They got along well, Harry was glad that he made friends but he knew he shouldn't talk too much about himself.

Harry sometimes check over Naruto's well being, making sure that he wasn't in trouble with Akatsuki. However, Naruto didn't know.

Yamato called Harry and told him that they were being called by Hokage.

They entered the Hokage's room, awaiting their order from Tsunade. They bowed before Tsunade and faced her.

"Now, as you see, you've already known about Kyuubi attack and Uzumaki Naruto being closely related, correct?" Tsunade asked Harry, glancing at him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Harry nodded.

"Yamato's acting as Jounin undercover and as substitute leader of Team 7. I know you already heard of Kakashi being injured because of Akatsuki member." Tsunade added. "You, Potter, will be assistant of Yamato so that Naruto won't be caught easily since you have very good skills as nearly captain ANBU and not to mention that you do have few abilities… Will you accept this as mission or not?"

Harry thought about something and nodded slowly, "Yes, I will accept this mission, Hokage-sama."

"That's decided then but…" Tsunade narrowed her eyes and said to Harry, "If you ever betray Konoha or intend to kill Uzumaki Naruto, you will be charged with death!"

Harry felt the killer intent, he nodded and gulped. "Hai, Hokage-sama." Tsunade seemed to be satisfied with his answer.

"You will be with Team 7 going to meet certain Akatsuki member tomorrow."

-------------

Let me know what do you think about this :)

And, I'm not really impressed with this chapter much but I tried my best. gosh, it's 1:16 am. It took me 3 hours to finish this, haha.  I'd like to have beta reader, just pm me, it would be appreciated greatly. ^^

Question : Should I update every twice week? (Saturdays) I'd try to my best on it. :] ..or every Saturdays? it's going to be challenge but please be understand if I can't update on time, it must be strict rule or possibly school stuff.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I usually update this story very EARLY Saturday morning.

NOTE: I was supposed to type last chappie : "You're going to meet the spy" instead of "Akatsuki member". What a horrible mistake but nevertheless, I'll just go with flow.

"Akatsuki member? That's dangerous, Hokage-sama!" Yamato said, frowning as he shook his head. Harry absently agreed with him. "I thought we are going to meet the spy." Harry didn't know that spy was Orochimaru yet.

"Yes, you will but you'll have to meet where Akatsuki member is, he might leave the message or something, according to Jiraiya," Tsunade said. "After that, you'll go to the meeting where the spy waits. Here, this mission scroll, read this first before you ask questions." She gave the mission scrolls to them.

Harry opened it and read the scroll. After he read this, he couldn't help but feel there will be something worse happen soon. Mission objectives were to gain information about Uchiha Sasuke, protect the Team 7 especially Uzumaki Naruto and few others.

After they're done with them, they gave these scrolls back to Tsunade and replied there was no questions to ask when Tsunade asked them.

Tsunade dismissed them, the two ANBU members bowed before they exited. Tsunade couldn't help but worry about Naruto. She hoped it would be all okay.

"Would it be hard for you to handle? As you see, Akatsuki members are mostly S rank missing nins." Yamato asked as they walked in hallway in Hokage tower.

"No, I think it won't be hard…" Harry mumbled in reply, remembering the very big information about Akatsuki members. Orochimaru had written the information about the Akatsuki members except the few certain, Harry was studying them in order to protect Orochimaru fully. Harry would've handed the such big information to Tsunade but it would look very suspicious.

Yamato noticed the distant look on his assistant, he mentally frowned at that but he shrugged it off as they went to headquarters to get things prepared for tomorrow.

-NARUTONARUTONARUTONARUTO-

"You're here, Yamato-sensei!" Naruto's voice greeted. They were in the old Team 7 grounds with Yamato and new guy. "Who's that guy beside you?" Naruto pointed his index finger at Harry. Harry was wearing the standard Jounin vest, the forehead protector on his neck so that he wouldn't look suspicious.

Sakura punched Naruto over head, saying, "Don't be so rude, Naruto!" Harry chuckled at that, remembering his two best friends' bickering.

Sai was being quiet as usual but he was observing Harry carefully before he went back to the drawing.

"His name's Potter Harry, he'll be my assistant so he will be joining us for a while," Yamato replied when Harry gave them his own greeting with smile.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my goal's to be Hokage someday, believe it!" Naruto puffed his chest, grinning so big and Harry couldn't help but feel the infectious energy of happy blonde, smiling too.

"Name's Haruno Sakura," Sakura said, politely. Harry couldn't help but mentally twitched when he remembered what happened in certain Chuuin exams.

"…I'm Sai." The quiet voice said, not really looking up from his drawing.

"We'll have a mission to do. You're ready?" Yamato asked them and they replied that they're ready to go out of the village.

As soon as they got out of the village, Naruto and Team 7 had nothing to say when they were walking. Sai didn't say much either but he was aware of the Team 7, observing their steps and actions.

'This Harry guy looks familiar… couldn't lay finger on it,' Naruto thought, frowning as they walked. 'The eyeglasses… no, it's just not that.' Naruto shook his head, and looking forward to find Sasuke.

Sakura was thinking same lines along with Naruto but she shrugged it off so they went talking about other things with Team 7 except Sai who was very silent but very observant.

"Hey, Harry sensei, are you that guy who scared the hell out of me?!" Naruto said, finally remembering it.

"…So, you remembered? Took you long." Harry said, chuckling. Sakura and Yamato looked at them but they ignored as they went on their trip.

Naruto and Harry talked about other things, Naruto bragged about other stories which he did, Harry gave some advices to them and nodded at right time when Naruto told the stories. To tell the truth, Harry was becoming bit uncomfortable when he first spoke with Naruto kid but he was glad that Naruto wasn't really observant like Sakura.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Unfortunately, even with best medic's efforts, this Potter kid couldn't be woken up easily. I've tried my best doing to make this boy to wake up…" The Healer sighed, shaking his head at the crestfallen faces before him. "He doesn't react to everything, it seemed enough he was locked outside."

"Locked?" Dumbledore asked, frowning deeply. He had tried many things such as asking the best Healer to help this boy to wake up but to no avail. Even they tried to research for the cure, there was no cure of it. The thing which Harry touched…. Dumbledore mused in his deep thoughts.

"Yes, locked. I'm not sure of my theory. This boy would mostly suffer greatly when he wakes up. I don't know what's going on in his mind, his mind was completely blocked like you said," The Healer said. "His mind should be conscious when he is in coma state…" He mumbled and sighed deeply. "It must be something he touched before he went into coma, that thing would be dangerous."

"But we haven't found the things which Potter touched," Moody answered, frowning.

"Yes but don't you notice that some few things would usually disappear after you touch them?" The Healer pointed out. "When your hand comes in contact with them, something would poison you without having its traces found. Something like that. But it's now hopeless."

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

AT now night, they were having camp fire. They were talking about the plans,

"What will you do next, Yamato?"

"I'll go and get the something which the person left," Yamato said. And you'll lead this Team 7 and make sure that they're not hurt."

"Why are you leaving this right now, Yamato-sensei?" Naruto asked, frowning. "I mean, where are you going?" But Yamato was gone already.

"Hokage-sama said that Yamato must get something and I don't really know the exact of location where Yamato would go but I'm mostly sure about he'll be back soon." Harry replied, mentally wincing at the pain in his heart but he kept his face calm and insensitive.

"So, Sakura, this mission is about meeting the certain spy, correct?" Harry said, raising his eyebrow.

Seeing Sakura nodding, Harry continued, "So, from what I've heard of you from Yamato, you're the only one who saw Sasori and lived to tell the tale about it. I'll be the one who's going to be impersonating Sasori instead of Yamato doing do that."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yamato landed on ground and stood straight. His eyes looked around carefully, taking note of his surroundings. He was near the broken house, raising his eyebrows at that. He was about to take first step but…

And the scroll appeared in front of him, Yamato took back step as he held his kunai just in case.

He muttered, "Kai!" The scroll didn't appear to be faked. So, it's real, Yamato thought and he went to get it.

_The certain spy isn't real spy. There is time limit, hurry back to where you meet the 'spy' and de-activate this._

_-This scroll has information on few certain Akatsuki members.-_

Yamato's eyes widened, gritting his teeth and not knowing what to do with it. What if it's just fake? He thought, shaking his head and got bad feeling about it as he got it in his pocket and disappeared quickly.

Something bad will happen soon.

_preview: _

"_I know it's you…" The silver haired guy muttered, smirking darkly. "You can't hide away from me so easily; I know what you're planning to do, Harry-kun." _

"_Shut up, I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry said, shocked and angry at the silver haired guy. _

"_Oh really, you don't believe what I've been telling you? All of them are truth." The silver haired guy said, smirking as he put his hands wide so mockingly. "So... I will have my revenge on you for stealing my own body away but I'll show the truth of who you are first." _

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sorry, it was really rushed and SO short and SO hard. I felt too sleepy when I typed this. T-T Zzzz… I'll make this longer soon (rewritten soon!) I personally feel so disappointed with this chapter more than last chapter. Too many and confusing gaps in this chapter, I'll add this stuff in here soon.

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you do think about it. ^^ Criticisms are appreciated~

Yep, it's so confusing but it'll reveal some in next chapter, I hope. Tell me what confusing parts then I'll clear some parts up. This original story is so going to be in rewritten and better story soon when I complete this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Harry Potter.

-----------------

"So, that's how Sasori looks like. I'd like you to be careful in this dangerous mission," Harry said, looking at them. "You know the strategy, it's really simple."

"Strategy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you just stay in bush while I will go first…" Harry explained the *strategy to them and said, "Now, it's done, any questions?"

Naruto was first to ask, "Harry-taichou, why the hell am I with him?" He pointed his finger at Sai who looked emotionless as ever.

"Eep…" Naruto only said, gulping when he saw the evil glare from Harry. Harry returned to his usual self and said, "The team work is very important, Naruto. I'm sure Yamato said to you this before. Tomorrow, I'd like to see how you fight. After that, we'll be meeting the Akatsuki spy. Now, both of you to get good sleep, I'll be the one will be watching. 'Night guys." With that, he smiled at them. They exchanged good nights with each other before the team went to sleep except for Harry who will have night watch.

As soon as the Team 7 went to sleep, Harry stayed away from them so he won't be making noise. He put his scroll out, doing few handseals and slapped his hands on the ground. There was small poof of smoke.

The blank ninja was lying on the ground, his face was hidden and he was the same person from the Chuuin Exam which he was the teammate of Kabuto.

'It's going to take time to fix him into Sasori…' Harry thought, sighing as he begun to draw on the blank scroll with empty figure on it which he used to make the person appear.

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Agh, I couldn't go in fast… It seems I'm stuck for a while." Yamato muttered, glaring at the invisible wall. He had been running until the invisible wall nearly forced him sending to crash against the tree.

He tried using wood jutsu as the roots sprout out of the ground but nearly got themselves cut by the invisible wall without effort.

He stood, trying to see what it happens as he threw the shurikens at the invisible wall. They bounced off right back but with very great speed, digging itself into the tree completely.

'So this invisible wall sends the force which is powerful or doubles the speed than you threw at it.' Yamato mused, thoughtfully as he walked beside the invisible. He brought his hand on the wall slowly, it didn't attack him and the wall seemed to feel so smooth as his hand ran on the invisible until he fell to right but caught himself.

'This is going to be hard…' Yamato brought his hands each side, walking in and then he accidentally bumped against the wall.

He turned left, walking but he bumped. "Agh… This is invi-." He finally concluded, gritting his teeth as he saw the letters on the invisible wall and it said…

"You're correct, this is invisible maze. Good luck in finding way out of this maze." The only message said as Yamato quickly tried to go back where he started but he couldn't.

"This is going to take time…" Yamato sighed, hoping the Team 7 would be okay. Hyuugas only could see the chakra walls…

-=-=-=-=-

In Grimmauld Place Number 13, the Order meetings went as usual. It was preferably quiet. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were researching about Harry's health and other sicknesses and curses. Sirius was standing at the shelves, narrowing his eyes at them as he looked for each book would describe that cursed while Remus was obviously reading the certain book.

"Aha, I found this somehow relates to Harry's health…." Lupin said, moving the next page and his eyes widened as he read it. "I can't believe this, Padfoot. Read this," He showed the book to Sirius who snapped his head arund, quickly got it.

"A person who may touch the cursed object would be in another world. The cursed object only once activate… it will transfer his soul to another world, thus leaving the body without soul, the cursed spell on the body is keeping effect on it so that the person's body still lives even without soul. It will be having effect until the original user returns soon…" Sirius said, his eyes widening in shock as he muttered, "That means…"

"Yes, he left this world. I don't know how long we will wait… There's only one way if person will have to die or he needs to know how to return so that he would return to his body but there'll be another a dangerous consequence and after effect."

"Dangerous?" Sirius frowned.

"Yes, he might have lose control if he ever comes back. The time is not really always exactt time, it doesn't make sense. Unfortunately, this book isn't telling more anymore."

"How will we wake Harry up fast?" Sirius asked, putting the old book on the old table.

Lupin shook his head sadly and said in grim voice, "We only have to wait, according to this book. We only hope that Harry's still alive… If he is ever dead, the body shouldn't be moving right now. Come on, we have to tell Dumbledore about this."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"You're not getting-" Naruto was about to say as he grabbed Harry's jounin's vest but Harry quickly kicked Naruto off, sending Naruto to nearby rock as the black snake narrowly missed the Harry's head. The kunai appeared on his hand, he quickly cut the ink animals which were sent from Sai then he put the exploding tag at Sai who missed it but the impact sent him flying quickly when Harry muttered, "Katsu!"

Sakura came in, Harry thought it wasn't bad as Sakura slammed her fist at him. He dodged, noticing Sakura moved her fist down instead of hitting in the air. The earth spikes nearly appeared in front of him.

Sakura smirked, seeing the surprised look on Harry-taichou but it turned out to be clone. She looked around then she heard, "Sakura-chan, look at back!" The voice yelled as Sakura quickly looked back as her eyes widened when Harry already jumped out of nowhere as he held the kunai on Sakura's neck.

"Your team work is good but you need to work on it. I'm impressed that you did well," Harry praised, smiling as he held his kunai down. "Gee, Naruto, you shouldn't babble things to the opponents because they don't care about talking, they only aim to kill and what ninjas do. Don't blame others for small things, dumb." He saw Naruto getting mad and quickly added, "And, don't SHOUT so loud, your shouting can wake the deaf person up!" Harry advised Naruto, dusting his hands off. Harry knew Naruto was very cocky about fighting enemies. "You only use Kage Bushin and Rasengean? You need to be creative about making new tactics." 'Seriously, he needs the array of techniques.' He thought, watching Naruto nodding.

"Now, Sai… I say your fight is really good but keep your eyes peeled for small objects which might be big. Sakura, your strength may be very strong but you need to work more on speed and accuracy. I suggest you to run many laps as you can but don't strain your mucles too much." Harry said. 'As usual, you're almost same as Tsunade but not really, you may hit big but your speed's bit slow.'

Naruto was bit embarrassed when he was given comment by Harry-taichou. He was really good teacher and all, he already liked him and thanked him for the advices. Sai only nodded and wondered how he could use the expressions. Sakura's thoughts were same as Naruto about Harry.

"Alright, guys, I'll meet you later near the house at noon. I'll be back, okay?" Harry said, leaving them to talk about what they continued**.

=-=-=-=-

"You ready?" Harry asked as he watched the Team 7 walking out of small house. 'Geez, Yamato-senpai isn't here yet.' He thought.

"Where's Yamato-taichou?" Naruto asked, frowning. Sakura nodded.

"I don't know, he might be somewhere…" Harry muttered, frowning. It wasn't like Yamato to come late, he figured there was a problem and he hoped senpai would be okay. "We can't avoid to wait for him as you see. He'll back late, I think. Are you prepared?"

The Team 7 nodded in response as Harry muttered, "Good, this mission begins." As they went to the destination place which was planned with Akatsuki spy.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Damn, couldn't get out of here… Even this ground is protected." Yamato panted, escaping the dangerous traps as he ran quickly. "Hopefully I can come in time…" 'Or not.' He thought, running fast. It took him a day to get out of the invisible maze mess, he felt weak but he quickly ate the chakra bar which made his chakra back to max again.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"It's beginning, Orochimaru-sama," The hooded guy said, smirking. "He's coming." They were standing in the forest, waiting obviously. They were standing far away from the bridge.

Orochimaru chuckled as well, his experiment was very successful in cloning that silver haired guy. This guy was willing to help Orochimaru. If Orochimaru ever lose his body, the guy would let him possess him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_When Harry escaped away, leaving the fragment of black solu coming out of the bloodied groundl where he died as Kabuto. The fragment soul looked for the dead body and found the nearby dead Oto-ninja, quickly feasting on it as the body of ninja begun to change itself. The hair of Oto-ninja became very dark gray, his dead eyes came back to life with ominous black eyes. His hands flexed as he stood up, chuckling not caring that he was wounded. His wounds became healed. _

'_I'll get you soon, for making me disappear in this world which I was supposed to be alive with my rapid healing but you took over my body, nearly killing me in process! You thwarted my plans to take control completely over my body, to be myself as Yakushi Kabuto…' He mentally cursed at Harry. ' Only if you didn't come to this world, I would be serving Orochimaru forever…' The real Kabuto thought, sneering as he flexed his hands. 'Unfortunately, I only have very few chakra…' He remembered something, he suddenly smirked sadistically. 'Wait and see, Potter.' _

----

* strategy – same strategy which Yamato told them in manga, chapter 288 page 5, I think.

** topic – Chapter 289. Sai talks about emotion stuff that he doesn't know how to do that.

----

Finally, it's over. I was supposed to put the meeting in here but it seems appropriate to cut it off.

I hope this clears confusion up in here.

The dark side of Harry was kinda mixed personalities with Voldemort and Kabuto but Voldemort's mostly, it was buried very deep in his mind but it only appears whenever Harry gets mad, like Naruto but the dark voice would tempt him every chances it would get.

The connection between the Wizarding World and Ninja World now was completely connected since Harry had been in here for few years, the time will be same. If the connection didn't meet, then the time in Ninja would go fast like hyper time and the Wizarding World would go slow. But now it's connected, it will be normal. (like in same place, couldn't use calculate, let's just say the way it works.)

-to be continued- agh, I gotta sleep before my mom scolds me more! I'll add more information to clear the confusion up.

IMPORTANT NOTE: I have exams NEXT WEEK. 3 days only. But I won't update soon if I ever got banned.. (scary) just be patient with me, guys. ^^

thanks for reading! Let me know what you think about this one. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Harry Potter.

Author's note : Yo guys! I was supposed to update the story last Saturday but I updated the other story in my old account which it wasn't updated for long time (more like this one but not same day as Saturday update like this.), so I planned to update after that updating my old story but… I was playing DS games and I was too lazy. I apologize for not updating earlier.. Okay, enough of this!

Read on~!

* * *

Chapter 6

"It's been long time, Sasori-sama," The voice greeted. The hooded man was waiting obviously for 'Sasori'.

Harry, in his disguise of Sasori, who frowned but he was enough curious and careful. He could see the hooded man was about to reveal himself.

The hooded man revealed his face, shocking Harry. It was _his _counterpart but Harry could see that man's eyes were crazed behind same eyeglasses and his upper part of face was bandaged, his skin seemed new and healthy. He appeared to be in very good condition despite he had bandaged heard and some parts. This brought plenty of questions in Harry's mind. How did this man appear? Is that just clone/experiment Orochimaru made? So many questions…

Kabuto was supposed to be dead when Harry was born again as 'Harry Potter'.

"…It's been five years," Kabuto smirked. Sasori's face didn't have emotion in it but it intrigued Harry who was hiding behind the mask of Sasori very much.

Harry's eyes narrowed. That strange man knew much just as Harry was. Harry remembered that he was under the effects of Sasori but it only lasted until he asked Orochimaru to dispell it.

Naruto and Sakura were shocked. Especially Naruto was told by Jiraiya that he killed Kabuto finally. And also, Sakura was surprised to see that guy who was genin guy in Chuuin exams three years ago.

"He was supposed to be killed by Ero-sanin," Naruto said, shaking his head in disbelief as they watched 'Sasori' and Kabuto were exchanging the questions.

"Killed?" Sakura turned to face Naruto. "Yes, Ero-senin made sure that idiot was killed and all." Not-believing-face could be found on Naruto's face.

Sakura was very puzzled and she remembered that her mentor told her about Kabuto was being killed too. She frowned, trying to think of possibilities. Since Tsunade told her about the abilities of Kabuto, she was sure that he was more likely to fake his death however, Jiraiya made sure of that Kabuto was killed.

"Let's talk to Harry-taichou and Yamato-taichou about it," Sakura said. "That guy can be just fake Kabuto or a copy of Kabuto's... "Let's save that questions for later Naruto. All we can do is wait for the captain's signal."

Naruto agreed. He also was thinking about those questions on that guy. They kept their eye on the meeting while Sai only watched the meeting but occasionally observing Naruto on the orders of his master, Danzo.

"…Tell me about the location of your base and Uchiha Sasuke," 'Sasori' asked, keeping his expression in check. Harry's eyes narrowed behind the mask, waiting for the answer. He had been testing that Kabuto to answer it wrong and correct.

"We have many bases, in order to not get discovered or caught on daily basis," Kabuto said, smirking as his eyes observed the expression on Sasori's face. Nothing happened on his face. "There are plenty of bases in the world except Sand, also the spies of Orochimaru enter the countries and help us in order to guide us." And then he continued about Sasuke's whereabout and certain base.

'Damn, they were all correct,' Harry thought, gritting his teeth. 'Did Orochimaru put jutsu which copies the memories to another?'

And then Kabuto threw shuriken at the nearby bushes few minutes after the end of explanation. "Just rabbit…" Kabuto muttered, chuckling.

Sasori's eyes stared at the fake rabbit and he recognized the chakra in here. A disgusting yet familiar chakra at that made Harry realize that they were put in dangerous situation.

Orochimaru was here.

"About the favor you asked of me, hm?" Kabuto asked, looking genuinely curious as he faced Sasori. But in truth, Kabuto was smirking mentally as his plan was already in motion.

'Screw this, I don't really need to play this,' Harry's eyes narrowed, he quickly drew kunai out as Orochimaru appeared behind Kabuto.

Kabuto quickly jumped away along with Harry.

Orochimaru chuckled and talked about experiments, Harry warily glanced at Kabuto as his hand clenched kunai. His other hand moved, signaling the Team 7 to come in action.

At same time, Kabuto attacked him with his hands already having blue aura ready. The disguise was shattered easily, Harry glared at Kabuto and he threw kunai at Kabuto who evaded as Sakura appeared behind Kabuto, giving him heavy kick which made Kabuto poof into a log.

"_Senie'tajashu_!" The snakes sprang from Orochimaru, aiming at either Sakura or Harry but Naruto clones quickly appeared in front of them as diversion so the snakes bit them, making them disappear and the snakes came back to summoner. Naruto landed beside Harry, looking angry.

Kabuto appeared from poof of smoke beside Orochimaru, smirking widely.

"Well, it seems that he has something to say," Orochimaru said, gesturing to Kabuto.

"I know it's you…" The silver haired guy muttered, smirking darkly. "You can't hide away from me so easily; I know what you're planning to do, Harry-kun."

'Same voice…' Harry thought, glaring at the silver haired guy at same time he was trying to hold Naruto off.

"You don't believe what I've been telling you? All of them are truth. And I tried to corrupt you many times since you were "Kabuto Yakushi", a medic healer…" The silver haired guy said, smirking as he put his hands wide so mockingly. "So... I will have my revenge on you for stealing my own body away but I'll show the truth of who you are first."

"The body?" Sakura was confused, her mind was searching for the answers.

"Yes, the body, that Harry-kun is the one who you've seen in Chuuin Exams and remember the one who tried to hurt Tsunade, right?" Kabuto pointed at him. "I'm sure Harry's planning to betray you and Konoha scum somed-"

"AGHH!!!" Naruto screamed, throwing Harry away very strong force with the help of Kyuubi's chakra as Kabuto grinned evilly. Naruto's chakra turned into red, becoming as shroud of fox chakra. Naruto had two tails already as he quickly slashed Harry but Harry evaded barely.

"Agh!" Harry snarled in pain, quickly healing his arms which it was scratched by Naruto's red chakra enchanced claws. He was bit few miles away from Kabuto and Orochimaru, facing the Team 7.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed in surprise as she felt the big killer intent was increasing.

"See? He does know how to use that blue enchanced aura, a Medical Aura which made you so slow, no?" Kabuto's voice echoed to Naruto's ears as he added, "When he tried to kill you but he failed… Of course, look at him, he never ever told you where Sasuke-kun is when he came to Konoha."

'_So confusing…Kabuto's in disguise of Harry...Why… So many questions... I need to get Sasuke back!' _Naruto thought, his vision becoming red in heartbeat as he was consumed by his anger as he got two tails ready as he glared at Harry and Orochimaru.

"Geez, this is getting worse," Harry muttered as he could see Naruto was already consumed by the anger. He wondered what Naruto was possibly aiming for.

His eyes widened as Naruto was already dashing at him, his claw was in air as he aimed for Harry's heart.

* * *

*-Yep, from the manga.

This chapter is really rushed and short, I can't linger to add more stuff, they'll just end up dead end. I'm not happy with this chappie. *facepalm*  
I'd like to hear the crictisms from you, they're appreciated greatly. I couldn't get beta reader yet for some reasons. PM me if you're interested to be my beta-reader, I can take heavy crictisms as well. =)

Naruto was very confused but angry at same time. When he was being angered, he couldn't think straight so he lets his anger guide him. Kabuto was trying to frame Harry and at same time angering Naruto. Yamato's still in forest but somehow close to their destination. I know this story's really confusing but just ask me questions then I shall try my best to answer.

Oh, the quarter exams are on Thursday to Saturday. After that exams and few days, then it's vacation. I'm aiming to update more as I can from starting after Dec. 17 but I have other story as well in my old account to update.

Thanks for reading this! (especially Author's note) Please review, let it be negative or positive. I appreciate reviews obviously and greatly. 8D


	7. Author's Note 1

Author's note:

_Hey, reader! Just post the questions about this confusing story then I shall answer. PM me, email me or post review? Up to you. I'll put answers which I would've had answers to yours in next intention is to clear up confusion in your head :D  
_

_I'll answer questions maybe next day.. _

_But I would answer after school on Saturday that's because of exams incoming up on Thursday up to Saturday.-gee, good luck to me in Math and Biology *mumbles to myself-  
_

_Do me a favor: Just post questions and be patient. ^^_

_Thank you for reading this note. ^^ Have nice day!  
_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer's note : I don't own Naruto and Harry Potter, obviously.

Author's note : Sorry for late update. This is kinda rushed so I'll try to update next day when I get good ideas since I'm having vacation. Okay, I'll stop babbling about this~

Read on!

Chapter 7

* * *

Harry barely dodged in time when Naruto's claw nearly cut his head off. Then there was sudden strong impact behind Harry's back, making lose his focus as he was thrown to bridge harshly.

Sakura covered her face and stood against the strong impact that caused. She saw lying Harry who was trying to stand up but to no avail. She went to heal him despite the doubt and hesitation because she swore on oath as medic nin.

Naruto growled angrily that he missed the exact spot. Orochimaru was smirking in glee and Kabuto disappeared in poof of smoke.

"My, my, you're feisty, huh?" Orochimaru said as Naruto charged at him with his big claw hand aiming at his head. He dodged that attack easily but Naruto grabbed him quickly with his claw hand in few seconds as he threw that snake man away to the trees. But Orochimaru quickly landed on the tree, turned his head just to see Naruto was already charging beam.

"Sakura, let's get outta here!" Harry said, sensing the danger coming quickly since Naruto was becoming out of control.

"Oh no, you don't!" Kabuto appeared, aiming to slash Sakura with Chakra scalpels but Harry quickly pushed Sakura out of way so he got attacked instead. "Agh!" He coughed blood out, healing himself again as he winced that the pain hurt alot like hell.

Sakura quickly punched Kabuto, crashing him down to bridge painfully thanks to her super freaky strength. But it turned out to be log, Kabuto was in other direction.

"Sakura, you need to get Yamato quickly for that Naruto!" Harry ordered, trying to stand up straight.

Sakura was about to retort that he was not enough to face Kabuto but she knew that Harry was right, she quickly ran as she disappeared.

"Just what are you?" Harry asked, frowning angrily. "Your answers make no sense." They ignored the battles of Orochimaru and Naruto. (they were in the forest, fighting rather than in the bridge which it seemed dangerous)

"Me? I was supposed to be Kabuto Yakushi but died on the day when I was young, you instead became me fully..." Kabuto sneered as he said. "Even though I was dying, Orochimaru would've found me and I would've lived longer and this would be more different if it weren't for you to enter my original body."

"I'll let you on in this secret of mine, eh?" Kabuto laughed as he said it. "I made my own technique that is weaker version of Orochimaru-sama's technique which enables him to transfer to other bodies permanently. On other hand, mine's temporarily but it depends on this.. weak body." He looked disgusted at the last part.

"Now, let me show you this trick of mine.." Harry felt familiar sense, similar to ones in his own world.

* * *

Yamato panted, glaring at the barrier that was in front of him. He could feel the demon chakra radaiting near. The barrier wasn't seen but its foreign sickly chakra could be felt.

He had tried every techinque on that barrier but it didn't work. Damn barrier. If he ever touch it, it will suck his chakra off in one half. It nearly cost half of his chakra restore pills in his pocket.

'Maybe I'll ask for reinforcements but long-communication is out of range.' He saw Sakura running, realizing as he shouted, "Sakura, don't come closer!"

But it was too late, Sakura was sent by very powerful force and crashed against the tree. "Agh!" Her body ached in pain as she tried to stand as she put her hand on the tree so that she could support herself.

'I need to get this damn barrier out!' Yamato thought, angrily. 'Maybe this would help...' He knew it would not be positive as he jumped back and threw the exploding tag at the barrier wall.

It worked, unlike the tricky maze walls days ago, the barrier shattered slightly. There was hole, Yamato quickly dashed into it before it could heal itself completely in fast speed.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Yamato helped her to stand. "Tell me what happened to them quickly."

"H-hai, Sensei.." She told summarized everything to him so that he would catch up quickly.

As they arrived, seeing Kabuto and Orochimaru escaped as Naruto was growling in anger and Yamato immediately captured Naruto as he put the seal tag on Naruto before Naruto could grow 5th tail.

Harry was lying down, his body took serious damage. His head ached alot, his body felt like jelly and so weak. He couldn't get up and help Naruto.

Naruto in Kyuubi form stared at lying Harry, growling. He sensed that chakra in Harry almost smiliar to Kabuto and got angry as he begun to use his tail, the tail was shot forward like a spear aiming at Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the death to claim but it didn't.

"Stop, Naruto!" Sakura screamed as Naruto's tail stopped in mid-air, throwing the impact strongly as Sakura tried to stand but the Kyuubi chakra was bit posionous.

"It's no use to stop Naruto in that form, he won't recongize anyone." Yamato muttered, quickly using the technique. The wooden tentacles got the arms and legs of Naruto, immobolizing him as well. He quickly put out the seal tag that was given by Jiraiya who told him to use that when Naruto only comes in 1 to 4th tailed form, however, if it were 5th tail now, it would be almost impossible to stop Naruto even though using the seal. That seal tag was made to stop only 4th tailed Naruto-Kyuubi.

"Agh.." Naruto's eyes turned into blue, the fox cloak disappeared as he turned back to normal. He looked very exhausted as he passed out.

Yamato sighed then he heard the call of Sakura, his attention turned to where Sakura was.

Harry was lying on the ground, bit worse than Naruto. He was kinda worse than Naruto. Amazingly, he was still alive and he tried to sit up now.

"Harry-taichou, don't sit up." Sakura scolded.

Yamato went over him, his eyes narrowing. "I've heard everything from Sakura. Now, whose side are you on?"

"O-on Konoha." Harry held his arm, wincing as he felt the pain but ignored it completely. Before Yamato could ask more, Naruto woke up quickly and his head ached alot like hell.

"Naruto!" "Eh, where am I.. Gosh, did I do anything?" Naruto gulped at the sight of what he did. The crater where they stood. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"No, you didn't," Harry tried to assure Naruto who just looked at him. "You just kicked Orochimaru's butt but they managed to escape."

"How did they escape?"

"They just escaped when Naruto's power beam attacked for second time..." Harry answered, sounding truthfully to them. Harry winced as he remembered what happened while ago.

* * *

_"Now, let me show you this trick of mine.." Harry felt familiar sense, similar to ones in his own world._

_Before Harry knew, he was being attacked by the broken pieces of sharp logs which it was created on the bridge as damage. _

_"Agh!" He clenched his teeth. _

_"Sadly, this power won't let me go on more..." Kabuto said, panting slightly but stood straight. "But it seems very good power, don't you think so?" He punched Harry in stomach, making him cough the blood out. Not leaving Harry to have time to heal himself.  
_

_He swiped his kunai off Kabuto's cheek then quickly gave him roundhouse kick. Kabuto glared but smirked as he got fistful of his shirt, he threw Harry to the forest where Orochimaru and Naruto were fighting. _

_Harry fell down on the forest ground, groaning in pain as he tried to stand. He saw Orochimaru jumped in front of him but he quickly disappeared, his eyes widened at the incoming attack. He tried to roll but unfortunately got serious attack on his arm from the claw hand._

_He gasped in pain. 'They're using dirty tactics.. No,' He thought as he saw the second beam again, he closed his eyes as he waited for the attack to reach him. _

_But it didn't. It was almost near him. You see, the big radius of explosion made by Kyuub-Naruto was created on here. But the crater became deeper than the first one which Naruto did. He sighed as he lied on the ground, having no strength to stop Naruto from going beserker completely. He couldn't move his body completely, he overused as he felt the greater pain coming back. There was no use to heal himself..._

_...until Yamato and Sakura came. _

_

* * *

_"Where's Sai?" Sakura asked.

Yamato's eyes widened as he stared around, realizing that Sai was with Kabuto and Orochimaru. But he couldn't feel their sense of chakra nearby and faraway. It was almost like they were off the radar.

"It seems we can't continue this mission since we lost them," Yamato replied, shaking his head.

"But, why not to look for them?" Naruto asked, feeling weak from the transformation. He was almost went into 5th tail, costing him the mind.

"No, they might be far away." Yamato sighed then stared at his assistant who stayed silent. "But.. what I've heard that is very confusing. Tell me the truth, are you the real Kabuto Yakushi?"

Harry stayed silent as he stared at them. He finally nodded, "Yes, I was." He could not escape since he was in somehow seriously injured. Few broken rips, his chakra was going low and exhaustion. He sighed as he stood up, ignoring the pain. "I'll lead to where they are possibly going to if you wish."

Naruto's eyes turned into red as Harry noticed first, then said, "Naruto, you're letting emotions get better of you. Do you want to hurt Sakura and Yamato?" He asked, trying not to sound weak but it came out weak. Thankfully, Naruto's eyes turned into blue as he looked guilty for doing that.

"Now, save the questions later. Are you sure that you know where they are?" Yamato asked. Many questions bobbled up in his mind as he remembered the ANBU sessions with Harry. He had never did anything that related to such as getting scroll for Orochimaru. He remembered Harry was here whole time with ANBU members. Therefore, Harry didn't do anything illegal such as experimenting dead bodies and had been loyal ANBU.

Naruto and Sakura were about to ask alot of questions but they stopped so they knew to ask questions later after this mission done.

"Yes, I'm very sure." Harry nodded, pointing at the forest in certain direction. "After we get here, there's cave but I know the way in that. It's pretty huge underground."

"Hm, very well. I think I can trust you, Harry. So, how are you, Naruto?" Yamato asked Naruto to see if he was faring well.

"I'm totally fine, Yamato-sensei.." Naruto lied, feeling not so good. Why was Harry standing and not hurting others like before? So many questions... 'Kit, you're feeling weak from using all chakra in 4th form on snake man.' The deep voice muttered. 'Perhaps it would better for you to rest... for now.'

'No, I can't!' Naruto thought, clenching his teeth. 'I need to rescue Sasuke, it's my promise!'

'That promise of rescuing that mortal will be later. Now rest!' Naruto felt his brain shut down as his eyes closed, drifting into deep slumber.

"Naruto!" Sakura called in shocked voice, quickly running over to unconscious Naruto and examining him.

"He must be tired from that tiring transformation through five tailed." Yamato said, stating that as possibility. "I think we have to wait for him to wake up."

"I'll just carry him then. I'm done with healing myself again," Harry said, finishing healing himself. He only healed his own serious injuries, leaving the minor ones out after he took chakra restoration pill. "I'll lead you guys to where they're truly going to." With that, he carried Naruto on his back instead of putting Naruto over his shoulder.

"But, why did you offer us help?" Sakura asked, looking up from examining Naruto after explaining the condition of Naruto to Yamato.. She remembered that Tsunade-sama who talked about certain new ANBU who entered the ranks of ANBU but she never paid heed to it. So, here- Harry stood, revealling himself that he was Kabuto Yakushi. She had her own doubts about that.

Yamato was having same thoughts as her. But he would save that doubts later and ask the questions first before he would.

"Long complicated story, guys. Save your questions later, don't think I'm _him_." Harry hissed, shaking his head. Before they could ask any, Harry stopped as the team did. They were miles away fro the underground.

They could see the shadows were running into here. It seemed that Harry was loyal and not enemy.

'When this mission's over, then I'll get my plan to work.' Harry thought, mentally smirking.

* * *

Done! I'll fast forward the scene where Naruto meets Sasuke. Then we'll go to where Harry explains stuff to 'em. Thanks to mimikooya who helped me by musings (because it totally showed me there's alot of questions so I'll clear 'em up in future chapters so that this story may go smooth as I've hoped.)

Kabuto is more like evil clone of Harry. :| But let's remember that fact Kabuto who was first appeared into Naruto world, he was supposed to die when Harry entered the body of Kabuto but his soul was ripped apart as a price that he needed to be alive and stayed in back of Harry's mind and as "a voice that tries to corrupt". His techinque (possession of body) is more weaker version of Orochimaru, yeah.. Harry never asked Orochimaru about that technique in the past as Kabuto Yakushi. Even though if he asked, Orochimaru wouldn't give him unless it's emergency, like, transfer to Harry's body.

Connection was already made between Harry's and Naruto's worlds. The magic made the connection possible because Harry stayed in Naruto's world for long time. (well, imagine the rope as magic catches the bull as spinning world) The 'bull' stops struggling, so the time finally became same as other world. Well, if you're about to ask about Kabuto would go to other world... nope, he wouldn't because he needed to make his plan go smooth like he did stunt on the bridge.

Harry Potter's world will have to wait until something sinister or important happens. Sorry if it wasn't shown in here yet. Harry's body still remained coma.

Right now, I'm working on this story and other stories which are in my old account. It seems my schedule's planned. Improve in drawing and write more in stories this vacation, haha! Gee, didn't reply back to your reviews, so thank you very much for the reviews.

What do you think about this? Good or bad or confusing as hell? Constructive/Any criticisms/suggestions are very welcomed. (And, just ask question [review or PM] that you don't really know or really confused then I'll answer. :) )

And also, thank you for reading! (Delicious cookies for everyone~ :])


End file.
